The New Girl
by Fan Fiction Mistress
Summary: Theres a new girl in town, and shes really not from around...here. First Fan Fic, hope you like it! Will add more later.
1. Hellooooooooooo Kira!

**_ Ok, its my first fan fic, and if you like it, then I'll continue with more chapters, just let me know! Im not very good, but Im trying:D Hope you like it! I probably spelled Mr. Hackett and Seth Wossmer wrong but as long as you get the gist of it! _**

_All characters except for Kira Vortex are owned by Disney Channel, not by moi._

"Phil Diffy!" Keely said slamming Phil's locker shut and crossing her arms. She did not look happy, which was rare for Keely Teslow.

"What?" Phil asked, attempting to open his locker again.

"Why weren't you in class, thats what mister!" Keely demanded.

"Because I was out here." said Phil. This was true, he had been at his locker during all of 1st period, trying to fix the wizard which Curtis had thrown against the wall earlier this morning, and Phil didnt want his dad to find out just yet.

Keely sighed, "I think Mr. Hackett is starting to suspect something Phil. I don't think he believed me when I told him that your Grandma died...again." She slammed his locker shut again. "Listen to me Phil! I don't think I can keep covering for you! I mean, how many Grandma's do you have!"

"Im sorry Keel, Its just that the wizard broke this morning and..." Phil began but a voice from behind them cut him off.

"There you are Mr. Diffy! Im sorry to hear about your grandmother." Mr. Hackett said raising his eyebrows.

"Well...um...me too. Its...pretty sad...but I guess it had to happen sometime you know?"Phil stuttered.

"Miss Teslow told me that her eye was pecked out by a goose and that after it happend, she ran around blindly before she ran into the barn where a peice of the roof fell down and hit her in the head." Mr. Hackett said looking at Phil and Keely. Phil turned and glared and Keely before he turned back to Mr. Hackett.

"Um...Yeah, thats farm life for ya!" Phil said playfully punching Mr. Hackett's arm. Mr. Hackett glared at him and then walked off, yelling at Seth Wossmer to spit out his gum. Phil and Keely walked out of the building with their books, heading towards their houses.

"My grandma's eye was pecked out and then a peice of a barn's roof hit her in the head Keel?" Phil asked. Keely shrugged.

"What was I supposed to do! I thought of all the other things, like cancer, heart deasise, car accident, or robbing a bank and getting shot by the police! But those were already taken by your OTHER grandmas. I thought it sounded like a pretty logical story!" Keely retorted.

Just then, they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. "What was that!" Keely yelped. She grabbed onto Phil's arm. "Oh my gosh, was it a bear!"

Phil rolled his eyes,"Yeah Keely, it was a bear, in the middle of the neighborhood...It was probably just a squirrel."

"Psh, yeah, like a gigantic squirrel!" Keely said sarcastically.

"Hey, who are you calling gigantic?" Came a voice from the bushes. Keely yelped again.

"Oh my gosh, talking gigantic squirrel! Phil, what do we do!" Keely asked, jumping behind him.

"Calm down Keel. Whos there?" Phil asked.

"Um...that depends...who are you?" Came the voice again. It was clearly female.

"Phil Diffy." Phil replied.

There was another rustling in the bushes and suddenly a girl with bright pink hair and a strange body suit came lunging out of the bushes onto the sidewalk. "Diffy! Son of Barbara and Lloyd Diffy!" The girl asked brushing off her clothes. Keely's looked at Phil, shocked.

"Um yeah, thats me...How did you know-"He said but the girl interupted him.

"This is great! The first dinosaur I come across here happens to be the person I was looking for!" She clapped her hands,"Alright, now that we've got that settled, do you happen to have any Plasma guns on you? I was just attacked by a strange, rabid, woodland creature, so I was hiding in the bushes, and anyways, I was going to go back and kick his little furry-"The girl rambled on without taking a breath, then Phil stopped her.

"Wait! Who are you? And how do you know my parent's names?" He paused, "and how do you know about Plasma guns?"

The girl laughed, "Oops, sorry, forgot my manners. I didnt know that this century used them or anything...Im Kira Vortex, and I'm here to take you and your family back to 2121."


	2. Here to Stay

**Chapter el numero 2! I'll keep continuing if you guys want to, thanks for the input for everyone who reviewed, I'll get better:D**

_Again, all characters except for Kira Vortex are owned by Disney Channel. JUST MAKING SURE YOUR CLEAR WITH THAT_

The Diffy family sat down on their couch across from Kira, who sat down comfortably on a chair. Phil and Keely stood behind the couch, staring at the strange girl.

"So...who are you exactly?" Lloyd Diffy asked.

"Kira Vortex...you know, the president's daughter!" Kira said laughing.

"President Bush has another daughter?" Keely asked utterly confused. Everyone stared at her for a second before Phil spoke up.

"No, the President of 2121 Keel." He said. Keely nodded, still not able to take all of it in.

"So does that mean we are going back home! Sweet Christmas! Im gonna pack my bags!" Pim exclaimed. "Its about time we got away from this century of knuckle-draggers, no offense Blondie." She said motioning to Keely. Keely shrugged.

"Wow, we're really going home...this is fantastic!" Barbara said happily.

"No more hiding any secrets!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"No more pretending!" Phil smiled.

"No more primitive-nerd bomb-'I-dont-appriciate-criminal-mastermind' kids! I get to be with my own kind!" Pim put in.

"No more cooking from scratch!" Barbara laughed.

"No more me." Keely said quietly.

"Oh...wait a minute...you thought...did I say...I meant...whoopsie!" Kira said. The Diffys stared at her. "Ha ha, sorry about that folks, but we're not going back to 2121, not anytime soon at least!" Kira said laughing.

"What! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Pim shrieked and stood up, ready to pounce on Kira. Her mother pulled her back down.

"But you said..." Lloyd trailed off.

"Yeah, I know, sorry, I jump to conclusions alot. See, we have a bit of a problem...Well, let me start from the beginning. In 2121, Daddy and his little group of 'important' people were discussing your disapearence and stuff...The last we had heard was that the Diffy family had taken a little time-traveling vacation, and never came back. It was all over the news. Anyway, Daddy, being President and all, decided that he would go back and personally look for you guys. Well I wanted to go too, you know, stop by the 1970s and see a real life Hippy, not like in our history books...They arn't all their cracked up to be by the by. So while in the 70s, Daddy was starting up the time machine to go to 2005, where you were supposedly last seen on the radars. I was on board first, and Daddy was still boarding and told me to start it up. But then some crazy hippy who had happend to follow us grabbed onto Daddy's arm and pulled him back, saying that "he must help fight the man" or something like that. You know how the 70s are. Anyways, Daddy was pulled behind and the Time Machine started without him. So basically I was blasted into 2005 without him, and the time machine stopped over in some field near this town, and I walked all the way over here where I was attacked by this little furry creature...and then I found you. What luck huh?" Kira said almost without taking a breath. She seemed very good at that.

"Well that all makes sense but...why can't we just get in your time machine and go back to 2121?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kira laughed again,"Well you see, there is like some weird Time Hole going on, it stops time travel from 2005 and on you know...so basically we cant! Plus, the time machine crashed when I landed here, Time Holes really take a beating on your modern day equiptment!"

"That explains a lot." Barbara said.

"So we're stuck here then?" Phil asked. Kira nodded, aparently oblivious to the situation.

"Great!" Keely exclaimed, but then stopped,"Oh...I guess its not THAT great..."

"So to conclude this happy story, Im stuck here too, with you guys! Isn't that splendid! Now I get to see how the primitives act! Maybe I'll even catch a real life cold!" Kira said clapping her hands.

"Listen, stupid, this ISNT a good thing." Pim said. Kira ignored her.

"Where pink hair girl stay?" Curtis asked, popping up from behind a house plant, as he often did.

"With us I guess..." Barbara said,"You can sleep in Pim's room, if thats ok with you Kira."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pim yelled again.

"Cut the drama Pim." Phil said.

"Well, at least your not leaving!" Keely said brightly.

" Before Miss Vortex stays here with us, we need to get her looking like a regular 2005 human...Phil, wheres the wizard?" Lloyd asked. Keely and Phil looked at eachother.

"Um, Mr. Diffy...what does this "wizard" look like? Is he old and have a really long beard? Or perhaps a pointy hat...?"Keely asked, buying them some time. Lloyd looked confused for a minute.

"See dad, the wizard is kinda...broken." Phil said.

"Well, I'll fix it!" Lloyd exclaimed and Barbara rolled her eyes,"You guys show Kira where Pim's room is, make her feel at home."

"Oh don't worry, she'll feel right at home, especially if shes going to share my room. She'll get to know everything about my criminal mastermind...Heh heh heh heh!" Pim said rubbing her hands together.

"Whats that Pim?" Barbara asked and everyone stared at her.

"I said...OK Mommy dearest!" Pim said batting her eyelashes, then turned away from them. "This will be fun."She said laughing.

"Excuse me?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh um I said...nothing..." Pim said.

"I thought you said 'this will be fun'", Phil said raising his eyebrows.

"I did...as in, 'it will be so fun sharing a room with Kira, like having my own big sister!" Pim said as sweetly as she could without throwing up. Then she started to walk away, shaking her head.


	3. A Tomato, Trashcan, and a very evil Pim

**Alrighty, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy, but I'm going to continue if thats alright with you! I hope you enjoy it, and I can assure you that Phil will not be going back to the future anytime soon. Well, not at least in this chapter...lol, kidding! By the way, I know its 2006 now lol, but its 2005 there...**

Once again, all characters except for Kira Vortex are owned by the Disney Channel, not by me. You should know this by now!

10 minutes later, Lloyd had fixed the wizard and Pim had shown Kira around the house.

"Alright Kira, we've got to get you looking like you belong here, in 2005." Barbara said, pointing the wizard at her. After a flash, Kira was transformed into an almost ordinary looking teenage girl. Her pink hair was now long and brown, and her jumpsuit was replaced with a t-shirt and skirt. Keely clapped and Phil nodded aprrovingly.

"Wow! That is so cute!" Keely gushed. Kira looked down at her outfit.

"Are you serious? I look like a cyborg thew up on me! And this hair! Its so...plain!" Kira whined.

"Well, thats what people of the present day look like." Lloyd said smiling at his wife, "Now, Phil, Keely, show Kira around town a bit alright? But get back home soon because you all have school tommorow."

"Haha! You have to go to primitive school!" Kira laughed and pointed at them.

"So do you."Barbara said crossing her arms. Kira gasped. "If we're going to be stuck here, we need to act natural. Kira, its only fitting that you go to school as well. You'll be in the same grade as Phil and Keely, don't worry." She said. "Now Phil, do as your father asked. I'm going to spray us some dinner, to welcome our new guest!"

"And thats the statue of the Pickford Tomato." Phil pointed out as he, Kira, and Keely stood in the small park in the center of Pickford.

"Pickford is the town of Tomatos! We're famous for them!" Keely added. Kira rolled her eyes and sat on the park bench.

"Im exausted. These boots are hurting my feet and now I have to sit here and listen to you two ramble about your lovely tomato town." She said. Phil looked at Keely and sighed.

"Well is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, we want to help Kira!" Keely said.

"You want to help? Ok fine. Heres what you two can do. You can sit in front of the giant tomato and flirt. I'm going to search this place and see if I can find ANYTHING interesting." Kira said, standing up and walking away from them.

"You can't just go out there by yourself!" Keely called after her.

"Yes I can! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself Kelsey." Kira called over her sholder. Keely rolled her eyes and sat down.

"You know, I'm starting to really not like her." Keely said. Phil sat down next to her.

"I know what you mean. Shes almost worse than Pim, and thats saying a lot." Phil replied and Keely nodded. "And tommorow shes going to school with us. What if she gives everything away? You know, about us being from the future?" He asked.

"No one would believe her. They would just think shes crazy. I know **I** think she is." Keely said, smiling a bit. Suddenly, they heard a scream. "What was that!" Keely jumped. Phil stood up and strained his eyes to look into the dark, but couldn't see anything.

"Someones in trouble." He said. Keely laughed.

"Superman huh? Or are your spidey senses tingling?" She asked. Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the path towards the noise. There was another scream as Phil searched for its source, Keely behind him, glad that it was dark so that he couldn't see her blushing and his hand still held hers.

"HELP!" Came a familer voice. Phil turned to see Kira, waving her arms frantically with her bottom stuck in a trashcan. Keely squinted at her and burst out laughing.

"Kira? What are you doing!" Phil asked, trying not to laugh as Keely grabbed a flashlight out of her purse and shined it on the trashcan. Kira crossed her arms and scowled.

"Its not funny! I was tired from walking so I sat down, but it was so dark that...JUST GET ME OUT!" She demanded.

"Alright, alright. Keel, hold the flashlight so I can see..."Phil said, grabbing Kira's arms and attempting to tug her out.

"Ouch! Gently!" Kira yelled in his ear. He winced and tried again, but it was no use. Kira's butt was stuck. The light from the flashlight was shaking as Keely laughed hysterically. Phil sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't do it. You're stuck..." He said.

"TRY HARDER!" Kira whined, trying to wriggle herself free.

"Ok, fine...Keely, I'll need some help." Phil said, grabbing Kira's left arm and Keely grabbing her right arm. "On the count of three...One...Two..."

"THREE!" Kira screamed and they pulled, tipping the trashcan towards them.

"Well, shes out of the trashcan..." Keely said giggling. Kira was sitting on the ground, trash lying around her and a scowl on her face.

"Help me up!" She commanded. Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her up but she wouldn't help pull herself up as well, making it so that he practically dragged her. "Ow! OW! Quit it!" Kira whined. Finally, he got her to cooperate and she was standing again.

"Are you ok?" Keely asked, helping Kira dust herself off.

"Of course not! While you two were flirting by the tomato, my ass was stuck in that strange contraption!"She stopped for a second then said suddenly,"I felt like I was in Jail, with a man named Bubba!" Keely cocked her head curiously and Phil paused for a moment, trying to make sense of what she just said.

"Lets get you home" Phil said, grabbing her arm.

"Don't go into the light Carol-Anne!" Kira screamed as Phil and Keely dragged her down the road.

"What is she talking about?" Keely asked.

"I have no idea..."Phil said, staring at Kira curiously.

"IN WEST PHILIDALPHIA BORN AND RAISED!" Kira yelled again.

As they left the park, Pim scrambled out of the bushes in her camoflague uniform, with the wizard in her hand and a smirk on her face. "Oh wizard, you are so, so sweet." She said laughing evily. "Pinky here will soon find out exactly who shes dealing with, and wish that she never crashed in this century." Pim stood up and walked out of the park, towards home, pushing a button on the wizard and laughing as she heard Kira yelling strange phrases in the distance.


	4. Holy Chocolate Starfish Batman!

**Yet another chapter! I know some of you might not have understood the last chapter. Those of you who did, congrats. You are intelligent. Pat yourselves on the back. Those of you who didn't get it, basically Pim is using the Wizard to control Kira's speech and movements. Basically body control or something. I dont know hehe. Why? Because I find random phrases hilarious. . Enjoy!**

Phil of the Future and its characters, except for Kira Vortex, are NOT owned by me, and they never will be.

"Whats wrong with her?" Lloyd asked, as Phil and Keely sat Kira down onto the couch.

"We don't know! Shes saying...weird things." Phil said. Keely nodded.

"Who lives in a pinapple under the sea!" Kira sang. Lloyd stared at her, confused.

"I don't know, who?" He asked, Phil rolled his eyes.

"Rick James, Bitch!" Kira answered. Keely giggled.

"Well, whatever is wrong with her, we need to fix it soon. I don't want Pim exposed to this kind of language." Barbara said sighing. Kira stood up and jumped up and down on the couch.

"Dun nuh nuh nuh BATMAN!" She sang, then flipped herself over the back of the couch.

"Maybe shes got a deasise or something?" Keely said.

"Yah, or maybe something happend when her Time Machine crashed." Phil said, looking over as Kira slowly peeked over the couch, then tackled the pillow.

"Like, brain damage?" Keely asked.

"I don't think thats what happend, because when our time machine crashed, we didn't suffer any head injuries..."Barbara said, then looked and Lloyd and paused. "Well, anyways, I don't think thats what is wrong with her. But I think we should make sure she doesn't hurt herself, just to be safe."

5 Minutes later, Kira had a pillow ontop of her head, with some medical tape keeping it steady and wrapping around her face.

"There. That should do it." Barbara said. Phil and Keely burst out laughing. "Oh, come on now you two! Be nice! Shes obviously not in her right...shes...somethings wrong with her. Be sensitive." Barbara said. She kneeled down so that she was face to face with Kira and said soothingly, "How are you feeling?"

"What'chu staring at, Punk?" Kira replied. Barbara sighed.

"This is hilarious! Pim would love this..."Phil trailed off.

"Pim...Where is she?" Lloyd asked suspiciously. Phil shrugged. Kira layed on the floor and rolled under the coffee table.

"PIM!" Barbara called, but got no reply.

"She must have had something to do with this!" Phil exclaimed.

"Now now Phil, don't blame Pim! We don't know for sure!" Barbara said.

"Well honey, Im going to have to agree with Phil on this one," Lloyd said, but stopped when his wife glared at him.

"Hereeeeeeeeeees Johnny!" Kira yelled from under the table.

"Alright, fine, this is Pim's doing." Barbara sighed. "But where in the world is she?"

"Holy chocolate starfish Batman!" Kira said, rolling out from under the table and then pouncing on Phil.

"OW! GET HER OFF ME!" Phil yelled, falling backwards as Kira pinned him.

"Wheres da money! Where is it punk?" Kira yelled at him.

"I have no idea what your-OW! She pinched me!" Phil cried frantically.

Barbara stomped to the foot of the stairs and yelled "PIM DIFFY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"


	5. Lovebirds?

**Well, aparently its going well so far! I guess I'll continue! Thank you very much cobraj899, and Pheely101, Do you think I should make it a Pheely? Hm...Sounds like a good idea! Alrighty, heres another bizarre chapter lol. **

I don't own ANY of these characteres, excpet for Kira Vortex, they are owned by the Disney Channel. Argh how many times do I have to write this!

After about 10 minutes, they finally knocked Kira out cold.

"Hallelujah!" Keely exclaimed, climbing out from under the table. Barbara sighed.

"PIM DIFFY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" She yelled. There was no answer, but then, a loud banging sound could be heard outside.

"I'll go check it out." Phil said, "Its probably just Curtis..." He and Keely ran outside to find Pim digging a tunnel. "MOM!" Phil yelled.

After Pim got grounded for about a month, Barbra and Lloyd attempted to wake Kira up. Phil and Keely took this chance to escape out to the garage.

"Weird day..."Phil said as they sat down on Curtis's couch.

"Yeah...Do you think...she's prettier than me?" Keely asked suddenly.

"Who?" Phil asked, feeling his face heat up.

"Oh...nevermind. Its nothing. Anyways...I guess I'll see you and...Kira...at school tommorow. I should get home." Keely said, walking to the door.

Phil paused for a moment, then stood up. "Wait! Keel, I...well...-" Suddenly he was interupted by a voice from behind them.

"Sorry to break up the lovefest here, but you guys really need to start unlocking your doors." Kira said, closing the window behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Phil and Keely asked in unison.

"Well, once I was "revived", I was just being polite and all, and your parents locked me out of the house! Can you believe it?" Kira exclaimed. Phil and Keely looked at eachother for a moment without speaking. "Anyhoo, I'm gonna go try picking the lock. I've learned TONS of survival skills out here you know?" She punched Phil's arm. "Did that hurt?" He shook his head. "Oh well, I'll see you two lovebirds later!" Kira pushed past Keely and went outside. Phil imidiantly keeled over.

"OW! What the heck! Does she have fists of iron or something!" He yelled. Keely giggled. Then there was a long, akward pause as they remembered Kira's frequent usage of the words "Lovefest" and "lovebirds". Keely blushed and turned to the door.

"Well I'd better go. Like I said...you know my mom will freak out if I come home too late. I'll see ya tommrow..." she practically ran out the door. Phil sighed as he watched her leave. He walked out after her and saw her open the gate, glancing back at him and smiling, until Kira, who stood on the porch with Pim's shovel yelled "Go on Blondie! Vamoos!" Keely blushed and closed the gate behind her.

"Why do you have to be so rude!" Phil asked, turning to Kira. She shrugged and hit the shovel against the door.

"Did your parents use some time of sheild or something on this thing?" She asked, hitting the door again. A voice from inside the house yelled "KIRA! THE DOOR IS OPEN! TURN THE KNOB!" Kira laughed and pushed the door open. "Well look at that! Thats really something! I thought they had locked me out because I couldn't open the door and all I had to do was turn the gold round thingy!" She said pushing the door open. Phil rolled his eyes. "By the way, why don't you just tell Kelly there how you feel?" Kira asked.

"First of all, its Keely, not Kelly. And second...because...Why is this any of your buissniess?" Phil demanded. Kira laughed.

"Because buddy. I'm gonna be staying with you for a while. If you don't just go and tell her, I'll MAKE you tell her. Comprende? Kira said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Thanks to your sister, I can use the wizard on you! I didn't know much about it before, Daddy never let me near them. Anyways, think about it Phillip. I'll give you...3 days to tell her, before I'll make you tell her." Kira said, laughing evily.

"What? Why three days?" Phil asked. Kira shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want me to make it two days? Quit complaining! I'm giving you three frickin days here. Anyways, what else is a girl supposed to do around here? I'm entertaining myself." Kira said crossing her arms and stomping into the house.

Phil sighed. It was possible that someone could be much worse than Pim. And he had a feeling that Kira hadn't even warmed up yet.


End file.
